


Lost

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Host and Mal [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, The Host get's lost in his brain, and Mal helps him, and in the various timelines, it's soft as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Host sometimes get's lost. Mal is always there to help him come back.
Relationships: The Host/Malfunction | Malik
Series: Host and Mal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745464
Kudos: 4





	Lost

He couldn’t breathe. The power in each word he said overwhelmed him, the and now, he was stuck, floating between thousands of universes.

Host knew the basics. He didn’t have wings, a tail, or any extra add-ons to a human body, but he was decidedly not human, but he also wasn’t so not human that he was a god. Sure, he was omnipresent, but he wasn’t that far gone. Yet, that still left so many. Which one was he in? How long ago had he fallen into his hole?

He barely noticed the quite footsteps approaching, but he still lifted his head, head turned directly at him. Without his bandages, it was quite an unsettling sight, he knew, but the person on the other end didn’t even flinch.

“The re you ar e.” Mal crouched down next to him, one hand cupping his face carefully. So Mal was here. Mal loved him. That narrowed things down a bit more. Host turned his head into Mal’s hand, beginning to shake. 

Mal frowned a moment, before taking Host’s face in both hands, tilting his face back up. “You... do n’t know where y ou are, do you?” Host sniffled softly, shaking his head slightly. Mal hummed softly, before slipping one arm around Host’s ribs and tugging him up and over, so that Mal could lift him. There was a slight struggle, just to reposition to something more comfortable, before Host was wrapped around Mal tightly, There was a soft and gentle humming, and Host zeroed in on it, carefully identifying the song.

So... did Mal sing this to him or did Host sing it to Mal? No matter. It still narrowed more things down if that was their song.

Host was lowered, not far, but still, onto a counter, as Mal kept humming, before he carefully had Host lean forwards, draining his eye sockets into a container they had for this purpose. There was just a few timelines cut out this time, but still. 

“A couple days ago, we h ad a little baki ng party. Me, Wilford, and CJ were down there baking cookie s and cakes and brownies, and you and RJ were there stea ling all of the batter. RJ wasn’t as sneaky about it, but you were, you’d slip up beh ind me like you were going to h ug me, and then sneak some and d ance away.” Host zeroed in on his voice, focusing carefully, slowly letting the memory of the event slip into his mind, then placed that event in the timeline where he was, slowly nodding. 

“And even tually, Dark came down to see what the commot ion was, and Wilford booped some batter ont o their nose, and D ark just kinda turn ed off for a second as they proc essed what just happened.” Mal laughed softly, and Host let a smile come to his face, as Mal pushed his shoulder back to let him sit up, having rinsed out Host’s eyes, apparently figuring that Host wasn’t a mess enough to have to do a deep clean. 

“Late r that day you disapp eared for an hour and then locked you rself in the bathro om. You came out with this lit tle thing.” With that, he carefully pressing a finger to the bridge of Host’s nose, and Host suddenly became aware of a piercing there. He hadn’t noticed it before, but now, he was able to take a few more timelines out of his ideas. He was down to ten now, and slowly relaxing as Mal talked. “You tried to hi de it, but you kept gig gling and eventually yo u lifted your bandag es a bit to let me see it.” 

Mal carefully rewrapped Host’s eyes, talking all the way, various little things that had happened to everyone around the manor for the past week or so, and slowly, Host relaxed, slowly leaning into Mal’s shoulder, and Mal smiled softly. 

“Ba ck with me?” Host nodded softly, and Mal lifted him back up, moving into their room carefully. “Good. Get some res t love.” Mal went to lay him down on the bed, but Host grabbed onto his sleeve, and tugged him down with him, rolling slightly so Mal was in between him and the wall. Mal snickered, and settled down carefully with him. “Love you.” 

Host hummed, snuggling his head into Mal’s neck, though carefully. “... love you too...”


End file.
